Sealing slots between gas turbine engine components often have skews, offsets, imperfections, and/or flaws that may prevent effective sealing with a rigid seal between the components. Thin shims may be versatile enough to form a seal between the components regardless of the skews and offsets but tend to get crushed during assembly. Cloth seals are flexible and crush resistant but may not seal as well as a single shim. Laminate seals, which are layers of shim mechanically bonded, may provide a sufficient seal between components but can still get crushed and deformed during assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for a seal assembly in a gas turbine engine that can meet a variety of sealing, crush resistance, and flexibility requirements.